eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Eastern Wastes Timeline
Howling Pass ;You must have completed Flying mount quest to get this quest. #91 One Flew Over the Gryphon's Nest #92 Once More, for Research - rewards Head set #92 Griffin in the Shell #92 Testing Theories - rewards Secondary #92 Securing the Future - rewards Shoulders set #92 Learning to Let Go - rewards Legs set Ry'Gorr Keep Orolr Throatgrinder #91 Looking for Ry'Gorr Rage #91 Blood and Ry'Gorr Rogla Dainkiller #91 Proof of Imprisonment - gives cloak #91 Trouble in the Keep #91 Brothers in the Hills Blor Greatbasher #91 Disappearing Ry'Gorr - gives ring #91 Greatbasher's Defense ''- Repeatable'' Ergra Bonecracker Available after completing Greatbasher's Defense #91 Providing for Ergra ''- Repeatable'' #90 Providing More for Ergra ''- Repeatable'' Rongot Wyrmrippa #90 Ry'Gorr Tale Exchange #90 Crystal Caver #90 Spherical Retrieval #90 Fragmented Removal #90 Thrown to the Flames Swog Bloodytusk #91 Contagion Elimination #91 Swog's Salutary Salve Miyau #91 An Otter Way Out Tragg Sharptongue #92 Walk in the Clouds - gives ranged #92 Rise of Thrael'Gorr - gives bracers Thrael'Gorr Camp Farg Bloodtusk #92 Cold Cuts in Winter Thrael'Gorr Oracle #92 One for the Ages - gives boots #92 Awakened Dangers - gives gauntlets #92 Sinister Warding Chief Thrael'Gorr #92 Spies No More - gives weapon #92 Blood Brothers Korgak Rotstomper #92 Strength in Honor - gives chestpiece #92 To Serve and Protect ''- Repeatable'' Nipik's Haven Darien Hasskel #90 Terror From the Shallows - deepwater head Bilvee Hummingwing #90 Mourning Tree #93 Tangled Roots of Growth Piep #92 Pup Defender - Following quest offered after 18 hours/cont. questing in Nipik's Haven #92 Off to the Wakening Lands - leads to Caverns of Living Stone Terwoo #92 Terwoo's Explosive Idea #92 Biological Warfare #92 Fishing for Danger -''rewards waist'' Klipklap #92 Axing the Giants' Plans #92 Two Headed Trouble #92 Animal Magnetism #92 Precariously Placed Package ''- Repeatable'' Kian #92 Caged Calamari Chief Dampion #92 Binding Nipik's Haven and Fina's Retreat High Shaman Lien #92 A Message to Osh Kapu #92 Bad Fish Ann #92 Suna of the Griffins Suna #92 Successful Counseling -''rewards Charm'' Fiyt #92 Cutting the Ranks ''- Repeatable'' Minos #92 Fishing Fishmen ''- Repeatable'' Others *92 Dead on the Ice from a dead othmir - Followed by Suna of the Griffins Caverns of Living Stone Gritstone #92 Focus on the Task at Hand - unlocks the Quests from Marblefist, Graniterift and Igneous #92 Awaking Phenocryst #92 Breakin' the Headstone #93 Head First - followed also by Menhir or There #92 Removing the Growths ''- Repeatable'' Marblefist #93 Two Heads for the Chopping #93 Rubble Rooter #93 Expunging Putrefaction in the Lands #93 Awakening the Wakening Lands Graniterift #93 Mulchmaker, Mulchmaker ''- Repeatable'' Igneous #92 Rock Hard #93 Giant Problem - Repeatable Phenocryst #93 Menhir or There #93 Building Volunteers #93 Of Mice and Menhir Near Pit of the Awakened Misha #91 Neither Here Nor There #91 Curse of the Incael Gem #91 Misha's Last Chance -''rewards weapon'' Incael available only if you took alternate evil line in Great Divide #91 Hard Hearted Gem #91 Giving Lich Service #91 Incael's Last Laugh -''rewards ear''